


Marry Me?

by balorbarnes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [5]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Imagines, Marriage Proposal, WWE - Freeform, colby lopez - Freeform, imagine, seth rollins - Freeform, twsitedbalor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balorbarnes/pseuds/balorbarnes
Summary: Based on This Prompt:   Imagine Person A trying to propose to Person B during a fireworks show but Person B can’t hear what Person A is trying to say until the very end.✦ Summary: Colby {Seth} tries to propose to y/n, but y/n can’t hear him through the loud sound of fireworks.✦ Word Count:✦ WARNINGS: FLUFF.A/n: late New Year’s imagine. M/n = middle name, l/n= last name





	Marry Me?

Colby smiled at you, pulling you closer to him, as the countdown for the New Year began. Kissing the top of your head.

“I love you.” Colby muttered, against the top of your head.

“I love you too.” You cooed, wrapping your arms around his waist, resting your head against his chest, as people started to countdown.

“TEN.”, “NINE.”, “EIGHT.”, “SEVEN.”, “SIX.”, “FIVE.”, “FOUR.”,“THREE.”

As soon as it got closer to two, the nerves started to set in tonight was the night he is going to propose to you.

“TWO.”, “ONE.”

“Happy new year babe.” You cheered, looking up at hi, Colby quickly looked at you, smiling at you.

“Happy new year baby, I love you.” Colby beamed.

“I love you more.” You gushed, Colby cupped your cheeks, lowering his head down, until his lips touched yours softly. After a few minutes of kissing, the both of you’s pulled away, Colby rested his forehead against yours, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles against your cheek.

“Y/n, there’s something I need to tell you, well ask you, we’ve been together for five years now, and I couldn’t imagine my life without you.” Colby spoke.

Just as Colby kneeled down, fireworks started to erupt, lightening the night sky, Colby pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a diamond engagement ring. You let out a surprised gasp, your hands covering your mouth, as your heart beated faster.

“You’ve been there for me through ups and downs, all the cheating rumours and scandals, you never once doubted my love for you, even when your friends and family told you I would cheat on you, that I would use you and break your heart. After all we’ve been through you still stuck around, and continued to love me, that’s when I realized that I want you to be my wife.” Colby confessed, as the fireworks continued to go off, making it hard for you to hear what he was saying.

“You are my best friend, you make me so happy, y/n. Having you by my side is what completes me, you’ve changed me, you bring out the best in me.” Colby continued to confess, as the fireworks died down.

“Y/n m/n l/n, will you marry me?” Colby proposed, making you cry happy tears, your hand still over your mouth.

“Yes.” You gasped out, Colby smiled happily, taking the ring out of the box. Colby gently slipped the diamond ring onto your ring finger. Yu stared at in awe, as Colby stood up, putting the small box into his back pocket.

Colby wrapped his arms around you, engulfing you into a tight hug.

“I love you, y/n.” he beamed.

“I love you too, Colby, so much.” You beamed, kissing the top of your head.

Colby pulled away from you slightly, tilting your chin up towards him, his other hand resting against the back of your neck, pressing his lips against yours passionately. The both of you’s were in pure bliss, to realize that some people had gathered around you and Colby, and started to cheer, some clapping and letting out whistles.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meh, I suck at marriage proposals.
> 
> SEND ME WWE REQUESTS


End file.
